


His Warmth

by MahTohSka



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Transformation, werewolf Wilford/William, werewolf/human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: William had an unanswered question - why did he always resist the beast he becomes? The answer comes to him one night in the form of a man he was always too shy to confess his love to - Damien.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Damien/William
Kudos: 26





	His Warmth

He knew it was coming. It was always inevitable. Why does he always try to resist? For what futile reason did he have that he would try to block the changes from happening? The question continuously left unanswered, William begrudgingly gazed up at the growing night sky and the rising moon; his body ached and cramped in their usual areas, he groaned as waves of pain in various degrees wracked him. The first crack came in his lower spine, then in the middle of his shoulders, torso slumping forward, legs bending but now entirely collapsing. His hands tensed into open claws, William tightly hugging himself, face scrunching with his lips baring his teeth in a grimace; he let out a strained noise, jaw clenched until it gradually lowered, his teeth forming into sharp canines. Each pant in the cool fall air came out in large puffs from his ajar mouth, a deep snarl releasing from it. 

Multiple cracks sounded in his joints and limbs, William sinking to his hands and knees, a sharp cry burst from his shifting face; muscles twitched and bulged, growing at a painstaking pace, the bones with the endless cracking changed with them, dark black fur started to grow from every pore on his body, thickening and grew to a shaggy length. Another cry and other shouts rumbled and bellowed in short bursts as his head took shape with a muzzle, ears pointed and grew, his facial hair changing as the fur sprouted on his face; William’s eyes were the last to show any semblance of his humanity, the chocolate shade of brown faded to a burnt gold hue, his mind sunk into the primal and carnal urges of beast he was becoming. When at last the transformation was complete, the dark werewolf let out a deep, chilling howl; a twig snapping drew its attention first, the wolf’s head turned its gaze to the direction of the sound, sniffing the air before him. 

The beast still on all fours started to stalk whatever it was that alerted him to its presence, one paw-like hand was lifted in mid-step before the creature paused, its body freezing in his tracks. The air grew silent and still, the beast was very close to its prey and the latter knew it; to make a run for it deemed unfit for the poor cowering sod - but the prey had no choice. The wolf saw a shadow break from behind a tree, he would quickly catch up to the running prey; seeing it was the shape of a human, the beast went for a swipe at their leg to weaken them. An easy take down maneuver. Claws slashed and missed, the beast resorted to tackling the human prey, pinning them belly down on the leaf covered earth.   
The beast growled harshly in the man’s ear, the human squirming and begging to be let go, but when the wolf kept hearing the man’s voice, it sounded familiar to him. Sniffing the man more, William started to register who it was he had pinned beneath him. Someone he kept fearing he’d run into here in the woods, the answer to his unanswered question - Damien. 

He knew Damien took a nightly stroll now and then, however this became a wrong place at the wrong time situation quick. William’s hunger for a meal was forced away as the wolf fought against himself, he snarled and got off Damien; the human’s cries dwindled to whimpers of fear as he heard the beast smell him, his panicked breaths becoming raspy. When he was let go, however, Damien became confused. He rolled over onto his back and supported his upper half with his elbows, seeing a large wolf almost the size of a grizzly bear looming over him and peering into his shocked stare with those dark golden eyes. 

“You … why … why did you let me go?” Damien asked the beast, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer but he felt like saying something. 

William wished he could answer with words, the wolf only kept staring at the man he was shy about professing his love for him to. Damien was the reason William tried to stop the changes from happening, he feared every time he became the creature he would not be able to recognize Damien and end up finding his corpse the next morning. The unpredictable nature of the beast always frightened William - being afraid of himself, not trusting himself when in his other form led to long rambling discussions to his own psyche of how to cope with what he kept becoming every month. And here was his worst case scenario. And yet … he was behaving himself, however that didn’t mean he was totally in control of his actions. The beast still wanted to act. 

“I … I heard shouts of pain and ran to help whoever it was,” Damien explained, the pieces coming together as his fear shrunk away but still hung on in the back of his mind. “It was only then did I try to hide myself. I saw the tattered clothes on the ground and I recognized them …” He paused, brows faintly knitting together as he sat up. “William … why didn’t you tell me this is what you become?”

The beast’s stoic gaze turned to surprise and quickly guilt, his ears flattened to a certain degree and tail partially tucked, his body shrinking in on itself in a fearful stance. Damien saw the wolf’s body language, his features softened as he sat up on his heels. 

“I’m not mad, William,” his tone was gentle. “I’m sure you have your reasons, and I think I know what they are. You didn’t want to put anyone in harm’s way from your actions, therefore keeping it to yourself. If I were like you, I’d do the same.” He paused, the wolf’s averted gaze slowly meeting his. “I know you don’t wish to cause injury to Celine, myself, or Mark. If you’d like, once you return to … well, your usual self, I will give you a vow of silence about this. I can give it right now even.” Damien paused again, watching the wolf’s body language gradually become lax. “Would that be suitable?” 

William nodded his head, tail untucked and ears became forward. Damien softly smiled, nodding as well. “Then I give you my word I won’t say anything on this matter.” William’s tail started to wag, the wolf lightly panted as he moved towards the human, licking his cheek as a thank you before backing off. The beast paused in his actions, feeling a new urge rise within him. William softly groaned, rubbing and nuzzling his face against Damien. He knew he wasn’t able to say words of love to him in human form - perhaps this was the only way he could. 

Damien awed and cooed at the burly wolf, petting his fur and wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug. William slowly licked along his jaw and under his chin, nuzzling his face again with soft groans and whimpers. Damien could sense William wanted to say something, he gently pushed him back, staring into the wolf’s eyes. He saw the gears turning in the wolf’s mind. 

“Was there something you wanted to tell me then but couldn’t?” William nodded, the wolf going to a nearby tree, carving a simple heart shape in the bark with a claw. Damien tilted his head to the side subtly, William went even further to carve ‘W + D’ under the heart. The man’s eyes widened, cheeks turning pink as the obliviousness he had been experiencing around William dissipated and realization came to the forefront; he himself has had feelings of love towards the colonel, but never acted on them and buried them underneath everything, on top of being oblivious to Mark and Celine signaling to him that William wanted to say something to him. 

They knew William had feelings for him, confiding in them months before this moment. Celine looked a little heartbroken but happy for William he fancied her brother. All the clues they tried to leave Damien seemed fruitless as he wasn’t picking them up; Damien kicked himself internally for not realizing this and remembering until now. 

“Of course … you love me,” he chuckled to himself. William was briefly caught off guard by the small laugh, but Damien came up to the wolf and kissed him on the head. “I love you, too. I’ve secretly loved you for some time but … never … spoke up.”

William’s eyes widened, Damien saw them beam with joy, the beast’s tail wagged in a frantic pace. The wolf in his excitement pinned Damien to the ground again, licking his face; William huffed and groaned, the excitement showing itself in a different manner as well. Damien saw something pink poke out of a sheath in William’s lower half, eyes focusing on a canine prick showing itself. William noticed the stare and looked down at his wolf cock, the beast’s carnal need for a mate coming forward that showed no sign of retreating. The human looked amazed for a moment, William sitting on his heels as Damien sat up and leaned forward. 

He briefly glanced up at William who had anticipation and want in his golden eyes, Damien got on his hands and knees, moving his mouth closer to the pointed head of William’s canine cock. He could smell a certain musk that wafted into his nose, the usual carnal part of his human mind clicked and made Damien more receptible to the beast’s own primal nature. He gave one last gaze, William appearing more relaxed, the human enveloping the head of the wolf cock, bobbing his head as much as he could up and down the shaft. William had so much restraint in every fiber of his body to not grab Damien’s head and wildy hump his face; the human hummed as he sucked the werewolf off, popping his mouth off the head and hand pumped while he licked at the base and buried his face into William’s crotch more, breathing in the musk. 

William groaned, panting with his tongue nearly lolling out of the side of his mouth as he was sucked on. He whimpered shortly, Damien pulled away and reached up to pet the side of the wolf’s muzzle and rest of his face. “You alright?” William groaned but nodded, his paw-like hands reaching up to start removing Damien’s clothing. The human helped in the discarding, his naked form shivering in the cool autumn air, the werewolf sharing his warmth by holding his human mate close to him. Damien’s head rested against his chest, hearing William’s heart thrum; when the human was warm enough, the werewolf positioned Damien on his hands and knees, spreading his ass cheeks. The beast gave a gentle lick at Damien’s puckered hole, the human letting a soft hum escape him; William groaned, the wolf’s tongue lapping and rimming the soft flesh of Damien’s entrance, lightly groping his ass. 

Damien’s chest lowered itself to the ground, the human’s soft moans turned into pleading whines and groans; he buried his face in his arms and hands, whimpering as he backed himself on William’s tongue. The wolf inserted his tongue in and out of Damien’s hole, relishing the cute sounds he was making. The time soon came as William removed his tongue from Damien’s ass and introduced his pointed cock at the entrance; with enough saliva around his cock and on Damien’s hole, he slowly eased the thick member into his mate. Damien gradually went cross-eyed as the cock entered his cavity, his own length stiffened and throbbed. He panted and shivered, groaning while William sunk his shaft in inch by inch.

The wolf groaned and panted at the tightness of Damien’s hole, he held back as much as he could when William moved his hips. He gripped the human’s thighs firmly but gently as to not give Damien scars, the beast’s tongue started to loll out the side of his mouth, ramping up the pace in a quick succession of speeds. Damien began pushing back against William when he first started to fuck him, but his own control became lost as Will gave in to the beastly urges. Damien gradually spaced out, sinking into bliss and ecstasy, letting out prolonged moans while he was taken by the beast; he didn’t feel cold on the autumn ground, he felt William’s warmth radiate off him, even as the werewolf soon loomed directly over him to thrust at a feral pace, the only shivering Damien did was in response to the sheer power of William’s hips as he was fucked mindlessly. 

The human melted underneath him, William soon growling in Damien’s ear, his breath hot and panting above his neck. The werewolf pulled out briefly to turn the human onto his back, unceremoniously inserting his thick shaft into the human and resumed his frantic pace, gripping Damien’s thighs. The human allowed the beast to position his body as he pleased, plus Damien was practically jelly and couldn’t keep up; Damien fluttered his eyes closed, arms reaching out and gripping the furry forearms of William, fingers digging into the fur, legs weakly wrapping around his hips. 

“God … please … William … yes …,” he managed to get out between pants. “I … I love you … please … deeper … harder …”

William growled in response and obliged, pulling out and lifted Damien’s body as he rose to his feet, the seven foot five inch werewolf came to a set of boulders; he rested Damien’s back against the slightly rough surface and thrusted his cock up inside the used and somewhat gaping hole of his mate. William snarled and growled, hips smacking into Damien’s ass with the human mewling and moaning loudly as he felt the canine cock hit the right spots again and again like they did before when he was on the ground, but the strength and speed at which William thrusted this time caused the human’s mind to fall into a deeper mindless bliss. His eyes became crossed again, mouth hung ajar, loud cries of pleasure burst from his chest, Damien surrendering to the animalistic nature of his beastly lover with his cock aching and twitching, pre leaking down his shaft.

“God! William! Yes!” he screamed, clinging onto what he could as he was mercilessly pounded into. 

William snarled and whined a little, feeling the knot start to grow, the soft wet sounds of it hitting Damien’s entrance drove the werewolf mad with lust. He loved the dumb, lost in pleasure appearance Damien bore on his face, William leaned in licking his neck and jaw, gently clamping his teeth down on the crook of Damien’s neck and shoulder with the slightest amount of pressure, giving the last few thrusts until popping the knot inside Damien’s ass, cum spewing into the human as the werewolf came. Damien’s own throbbing cock twitched and came onto his stomach, his crossed eyes rolling into his head and fluttered closed, hot wolf cum spilling into his insides. 

Damien mewled, clutching onto William’s fur while he was filled, the werewolf licking the spot he bit down on, nuzzling his mate with such affection. He felt a great weight lift off his shoulders now that he was able to express his love and receive love back from the man he admired. William internally smiled, showering Damien with loving licks, the human burying his face into Will’s fur, shivering from the rising chill. 

The werewolf pulled Damien off the rocks and into his arms, curling around the cockwarming and knotted human he had impaled on his shaft on the ground, providing warmth to his mate; Damien nuzzled William’s chest, eyes cracking open briefly before they closed, feeling Will’s warmth surround him. He felt whole and renewed cuddling against his beastly partner, Damien felt his stomach distend a little from the amount of cum William was loading into him, one of his hands trailed down to his abdomen and rubbed the small bump that formed. 

The newfound lovers dozed off the rest of the night, William waking up to his human form and still having his cock inside Damien; the latter cracked his eyes open feeling full and had noticed the same thing Will had. William slowly pulled out, both men giving out soft gasps and moans, Damien nuzzling William. 

“I think we both best get back inside and resume this, don’t you think?” William asked, a twinkle in his eye after he kissed Damien on the lips. 

“I’m very much looking forward to that,” Damien softly smiled. The two men chose a backway entrance into the manor, consummating their love once more in William’s bedroom. 

The warmth and comfort the bed and William provided made Damien feel safe and protected, he kissed Will deeply before snuggling under the covers and dozed off, William following suit shortly after.


End file.
